


Arashi Songfic Challenge

by sindx_sky



Category: Arashi (Band), Johnny's Entertainment
Genre: Angst, Crack, Fluff, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-04
Updated: 2018-10-04
Packaged: 2019-07-25 05:10:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,793
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16190750
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sindx_sky/pseuds/sindx_sky
Summary: 10 song-based Arashi drabbles





	Arashi Songfic Challenge

**Author's Note:**

> So... Hello!  
> This is my first attempt in writing Arashi fic. Actually these fics were written quite some times ago to fulfill a songfic challenge from my friend (see end notes for details about the challenge), but I haven't posted this publicly, because I was (and still am) lack of confidence. But then I opened this AO3 account. So I think I'll try to post these fics here. I hope you'll like it... ^^
> 
> Before you start to read, here are some warnings:  
> 1\. No beta, and English is not my first language. So there might be typos or grammatical errors.  
> 2\. Some stories are independent story, and some are the continuation of the previous one (because my playlist sometimes could be a real genius).  
> 3\. Because I just had a very short time to write each story (that was only as long as each song played), there might be some random (or confusing) scenes too...
> 
> Anyway, enjoy~ ^^

**1\. Arashi - Refrain (4:50)**  
Pairing: Sakumoto  
Genre: romance/angst  
  
  
Sho had been standing there long enough, under the rain that fell heavily, trying to calm his mind. The last fight he had with Jun three hours ago kept replaying again and again inside his head.  
  
_"Why don't you tell me that you're with him now?"_  
  
_"Why should I? After all, I'm just nobody for you."_  
  
_"But-- but didn't you say that you love me...?!"_  
  
_"I did, Sho-san. I_ did _... but you never gave answer... It's been six year, and I'm tired of waiting. That's why..."_  
  
He should've stopped to fool his own feeling long time ago. He should've been more honest.  
  
Ah, if only he could turn back time. But now it was all too late...  
  
Sho still stood there, under the falling rain. The drops of water hitting his body could never wash away his regret...  
  
*  
  


 

**2\. flumpool - Taisetsuna Mono wa Kimi Igai ni Miataranakute (4:47)**  
Pairing: Junba  
Genre: romance/fluff  
  
  
"I'm sorry, Jun-kun, I'm so sorry..." Masaki sobbed, "I-- I just want to help, but-- but... I'm sorry!!"  
  
Jun just stood there, speechless, watching what was supposed to be his model house half an hour ago, before he left to buy more glue. Now, it was just some corks and card boards stood here and there on a large white acrylic board in no shape.  
  
Masaki had totally destroyed his model house in his attempt to help Jun to finish the model house on time.  
  
It wasn't the first time Masaki did so. He somehow always did this kind of thing from time to time.  
  
"I--" Masaki shook his head, "Maybe Nino's right. I'm not good for Jun-kun. All I can do is just making a mess and be a burden for you. Maybe I should just... Go..." he stood up and walked towards the exit.  
  
Jun sighed. All of the anger that formed inside his chest earlier had totally gone, as he reached the older man and pulled him into his embrace.  
  
"Nino's wrong, Ma-kun. You're the best I've ever had. So please, just stay with me?"  
  
*  
  
  
****

 

**3\. Natsukawa Rimi - Yue Liang Thai Bia Wo De Xin (03:56)**  
Pairing: Sakumiya  
Genre: fluff  
  
  
"Nee, Sho-chan?"  
  
"Hmm?"  
  
"Do you love me?"  
  
"Why are you asking?"  
  
"Just answer. Do you love me?"  
  
"Of course."  
  
"Are you sure?"  
  
" _Un._ "  
  
"Really?"  
  
Sho let out a long, tired sigh, and finally lifted his gaze from the book he was reading to stare right into Nino's eyes. "I love you, Ninomiya Kazunari. _I love you._ So much, that I can't live without you. Why are you asking me that question, anyway?"  
  
Nino shook his head. "I just want to make sure." He grinned wide, then gave Sho a peck on his lips. "Thank you."  
  
*  
  
  
****

 

**4\. flumpool - Harukaze (04:26)**  
Pairing: Yama/Sakumoto  
Genre: romance/angst  
  
  
"So... You're going to confess to him today...?"  
  
They're sitting inside their usual train on the way to school.  
  
"Hmm..." Sho slowly nodded. Then silence.  
  
Satoshi took a deep breath, then let out a long sigh. The train started to slow down, as it entered a very familiar station.  
  
"I'll go first. Good luck for the confession," Satoshi threw a soft smile towards Sho, squeezed his best friend's shoulder, then jumped off the train.  
  
Sho stepped out from the train two stations later, heading straight to his own school. His thoughts was full of Matsumoto Jun, and the love confession he was going to say to the younger after school today.  
  
He shoved his hands inside his side pockets like he always did when he was nervous, and there, in the right one, he found it. A crumpled paper, with Satoshi's handwriting on it.  
  
_I love you, Sho-kun._  
  
*  
  
  
****

 

**5\. flumpool - Akashi (05:19)**  
Pairing: Yama  
Genre: romance/angst  
  
  
He shouldn't do it. He knew he shouldn't. Satoshi knew exactly that his best friend loved somebody else. But still, he crossed the line and confessed to Sho.  
  
This was the biggest mistake he had ever made.  
  
Yeah.  
  
That's why, he should be punished, Satoshi thought himself. So then, as the punishment, he decided that he would disappear from Sho's life forever.  
  
From now on, he wouldn't take the same train as Sho again. He wouldn't come over to Sho's place again. And he would never ever show up in front of the younger again.  
  
Sho's last words resounding in his ears, as Satoshi walked further and further from the train station.  
  
_"See you later!"_ Sho said to him, when Satoshi jumped off the train earlier.  
  
But Satoshi didn't answer. Because he knew they would never meet again...  
  
*  
  


 

**6\. Josh Groban - To Where You Are (03:52)**  
Pairing: Ohmiya  
Genre: angst  
  
  
"Oh-chan! Oh-chan! Look what Higasiyama-san gave us!" Nino yelled cheerfully, rushing into his apartment room with a big box of salmon in his hands.  
  
"Oh-chan?" He went into the bedroom. But Ohno wasn't there.  
  
He searched in the bathroom, in the painting room, and even in the storage room. But Ohno was nowhere to be found.  
  
Nino was just about to go back to the kitchen, when he walked passed their living room. And there, he saw it: picture of Ohno in a black frame on the small table near the TV, surrounded by flower and incense.  
  
The salmon box slipped from Nino's hand, and fell to the floor.  
  
Now he remembered. Ohno had gone. He died in an accident in the sea a week ago.  
  
Tears started to stream down his cheeks. Nino still couldn't believe it till now, that his beloved Oh-chan had left him to a far-far away place.  
  
"Oh-chan, look... I got plenty of delicious fresh salmon here... I'll make delicious sashimi for you. So please, come back... _Please..._ "  
  
*  
  


 

**7\. One Ok Rock - Smiling Down (04:23)**  
Pairing: Ohmiya  
Genre: angst  
  
  
"Happy birthday, Oh-chan. You should be 28 today, if you're not..."  
  
Nino bit his lower lip to prevent his tears from falling down.  
  
"No. I'm not going to cry. I've promised, haven't I? I won't cry again. I won't..."  
  
Drops of tears escaped his eyes. Nino quickly wiped it.  
  
"Don't stare at me like that," he glared at Ohno's smiling face on the picture in front of him. "You have no right to look at me with such a happy face after all the unfair thing you've done to me..."  
  
He couldn't hold it any longer. Nino buried his face in both of his palm, crying hard in the silence of the apartment room that used to be his and Ohno's.  
  
"You're unfair, Oh-chan. You should've not gone before me..."  
  
If only he prevented Ohno from going fishing that day, they would be able to celebrate Ohno's birthday together today...  
  
*  
  


 

**8\. Arashi - P.A.R.A.D.O.X (03:20)**  
Pairing: Sakumoto  
Genre: crack  
  
  
"I can't hold it any longer!" Sho stepped out from his shower cubicle, and went straight into Jun's.  
  
"W--wow, Sho-kun, what are you--"  
  
Before Jun could do something to cover his private part, or to finish his words, Sho had already pinned him to the bathroom wall, burying his face on Jun's neck.  
  
"S--Sho-kun...?!"  
  
Sho traced Jun's bare skin slowly with the tip of his nose, from his neck, down to his shoulder, making Jun felt tickle.  
  
"Sho-kun, s-stop it..." Jun started to panic.  
  
" _Ne_ , Jun-kun..." Sho nuzzled his nose back to Jun's neck, his eyes closed, enjoying every inch of Jun's skin. "I've wanted to ask you about this since long time ago..."  
  
"A-ask what??"  
  
"Tell me..." Sho took a deep breath, then let out a long, satisfied sigh to Jun's ear, making the younger shivered. "Which brand is it...?"  
  
A short silence.  
  
"Eh?"  
  
Sho pulled away from Jun's neck to face the confused man.  
  
"Your soap. Which brand is it coming from? I really love the scent."  
  
"Ah... That's..." Jun reached for his bath gel bottle, and show it to Sho. "My friend gave it to me as a souvenir from Paris... I don't think it's being sold here in Japan..."  
  
"Ah... Too bad..." Sho pouted.  
  
"You can have it if you want to," Jun shoved the bottle towards Sho.  
  
"Eh? Are you sure?"  
  
" _Un._ "  
  
"Whoa. thank you!"  
  
Sho gave Jun a brief hug, then went back to his shower cubicle happily, to resume his bathing activity, leaving Jun with his uneven heart-beating alone.  
  
"Whew," Jun let out a relieved sigh, "That was close..."  
  
*

 

 

**9\. David Archuleta - To be With You (03:55)**  
Pairing: Sakumoto  
Genre: romance  
  
  
_Tomorrow._  
  
A short mail from Jun. Just a word, yet Sho hadn't had enough reading it.  
  
Tomorrow, yes.  
  
Finally.  
  
After four years and a half, Sho would be able to see Jun again. To touch him. To hold him in his arms...  
  
Sho lifted his gaze to see the full moon above, his thoughts wandered around.  
  
_How does Jun look like now? After studying abroad for that long, does he change? How does he look like under this bright moonlight if he's here tonight...?_  
  
Sho was sure he wouldn't be able to close his eyes tonight. He just couldn't wait for tomorrow to come.  
  
Yes.  
  
Tomorrow...  
  
*

 

 

**10\. Perfume - Spending All My Time (03:55)**  
Pairing: Sakumoto  
Genre: romance/fluff  
  
  
There he stood, near the airport's international arrival gate, waving his hand cheerfully to Sho, displaying his white teeth in a wide grin, making Sho experienced a mini heart attack when he saw it.  
  
He didn't change at all. He was still the Matsumoto Jun that Sho knew four and a half years ago.  
  
"I'm home, Sho-kun."  
  
There were too much Sho wanted to say to Jun, but he didn't know which one he had to say first, that in the end, Sho couldn't even utter a single word.  
  
He just let out a brief awkward smile, before then grabbed one of Jun's suitcases, and led the way out of the airport.  
  
Perplexed by Sho's silence, Jun quickly followed the older's steps.  
  
"Sho-kun, what's wrong? Aren't you happy to see me? Isn't there anything you want to say to me?"  
  
Sho didn't answer.  
  
"Sho-kun?"  
  
Sho suddenly stopped, and Jun almost bumped into him. The younger then stared at him with eyes full of question.  
  
"You," Sho started to talk, avoiding Jun's gaze, "Never, _ever_ , leave me again. Understand?"  
  
"Eh?"  
  
Blushing, Sho quickly continued his steps towards the airport exit. Jun froze at his place for a second, before then made a small run to catch the older's steps. A happy grin and a slight red flush decorated his face.  
  
"Sho-kun, wait!"  
  
This time for sure, Sho would never let Jun go again. He had suffered enough from four and a half years waiting. He didn't want to get through another day without Jun beside him, ever again...  
  
_"Welcome home, Jun."_  
  
*

**Author's Note:**

> Songfic challenge rules:  
> 1\. Set your playlist at shuffle mode, then play.  
> 2\. Write down whatever scene pops up in your head upon hearing the song, and when the song ends, stop writing, and move to the next song/story.
> 
> Pretty simple. But not that simple, actually, because some songs are too short. So here's a confession: I cheated in story #8. I finished it in 2x P.A.R.A.D.O.X ... xD  
> Oh, well... xD
> 
> Thanks for reading ^^


End file.
